


You ain't nobody until you got somebody

by clexaship



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business, F/F, Law School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaship/pseuds/clexaship
Summary: In 2017 Lexa is 27 years old and works at her mother’s company after she got her Master’s degree in Engineering and Public Policy. Clarke is a Law student who got an internship at the exact same corporation to gain some practical experience. But things turn out to be a little more demanding than she first expected…)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fanfiction that I wrote because I need some fine stud Lexa content in my life. It probably is similar to 50 shades of grey and my last fanfiction "Renting Happiness" but I hope you'll stick around and see for yourself where this story is headed. If you have any suggestions or just wanna tell me what you think about the story please leave me a comment :)   
> Enjoy!

Today was Clarke’s first day at legal practice, she thinks that after all the sitting around and listening to her professors, working would finally make her feel useful. She gets up extra early to have enough time for picking out the right outfit. She goes with flat shoes, a pair of dark grey trousers and a white blouse, nothing too conservative but not too revealing either. The subway ride seems to pass very rapidly as she grows more and more nervous. Will she be able to handle all the work they give her? Hopefully she doesn’t make a mistake. As she walks towards the building she looks all the way up and is very impressed by how tall it is. The outside is covered in a mirror-like facade that reflects the weak sunlight that shines through the clouds on this morning. Clarke hesitates a second, taking a deep breath before she enters and steps into an open and pretty bright atrium. There’s even a fountain letting water flow in a steady stream into a wide wooden bowl. She walks up to the reception and waits until the woman behind it looks up.

“ **umm.. I am supposed to start my internship here today. Do you maybe know who I have to speak to?** ”

“ **May I ask for your name Miss?** ” the receptionist asked politely.

“ **Clarke Griffin** ”

“ **Just one second please.** ” She answered and typed a few things on her keyboard before she dials a number and calls someone “ **Hello Ms. Woods, it’s Sarah from the reception. I got a Clarke Griffin here to start her internship today at your department.** ”

A moment of silence follows before she speaks again. “ **Sure, okay I’ll send her up. Thank you very much.** ” The other woman hangs up the phone and smiles at Clarke “ **Ms. Woods expects you in her office now. Just go to the 7 th floor and it is the last door on the left when you exit the elevator and turn right.**”

“ **Thank you very much.** ” Clarke says and almost already forgets the instructions but she is going to find that office somehow. The elevator seems to take forever to get to the 7th floor. She steps out and turns right, at the end of the hallway she looks at a little sign next to the door that says “Lexa Woods”. She takes a deep breath and knocks twice.

A faint voice answers “ **Come in** ” and Clarke opens the door.

The office was pretty big for only one person, it has big windows that reach all the way up to the ceiling and give Clarke a breathtaking view over the city. She looks around and sees a few expensive looking paintings on the walls and a single vase with white roses in it standing on a table next to her.

“ **So, you’re the new one?** ” someone says. Clarke needed a moment to spot the woman behind the desk. Most of her face is covered by a big computer screen.

Clarke steps forward so she can actually see her and answers quietly “ **Yes, my name’s Clarke Griffin.** ”

Lexa Woods has a thin face with high cheekbones, straight nose, full lips, dark eyes and a striking jaw line. Her features almost seem sculptured. She wears her hair in a ponytail that makes to make her face maybe even thinner than it actually is.

The other woman still doesn’t look up from her screen and answers in a monotone voice “ **Well, welcome Ms. Griffin. Hope you’ll like it here. My assistants will give you further instructions. Just go down the hallway and it’s the door next to the elevator.** ”

“ **Thank you.** ” Clarke says a little irritated why she wouldn’t even look at her.

So she turns around and is almost at the door as she hears her say “ **Wait a moment. Would you happen to have a copy of your CV with you?** ” Clarke turns around and looks through the purse she carries around her shoulder.

“ **Yes I do have one.** ” She steps forward again and hands her the folder.

This time the brunette actually looks at her and her eyes gets locked on Clarke’s face for a few seconds longer than necessary. Clarke holds her gaze and doesn’t look away but after a moment she could feel how the urge to look away grew bigger so she smiles shyly and turns around to leave the room. After she closes the door she hesitates for a second asking herself what the hell that just was but shrugs it off.

All morning one of Ms. Woods’ assistants shows Clarke around the building and explains how things are being handled around here. Apparently every department is different and every attorney has their own rules how things have to be done. Clarke would first help the assistants with their daily work and then shadow some other lawyers until she got a good understanding of what they exactly do all day. Clarke is very motivated to be really good at her job so she does everything she is told without hesitating. She takes notes and volunteers for every task no matter how annoying or boring it is. A week passes without any interesting events except the one time Clarke meets Ms. Woods in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She is just pouring some into her mug as Ms. Woods comes in. Clarke turns around and sees the tall woman standing in the door. That’s actually the first time she can see her completely. Ms. Woods wears a dark suit that seems to fit so perfectly as if it was her second skin. Underneath, Clarke could see a dark blue button up shirt and a black tie with a silver tie clip attached to it. Even though she doesn’t like to admit it but she does look really good in all of that. The black, shiny shoes just complete this picture.

Clarke swallows and puts on her fake smile while saying “ **Good morning, do you want a cup of coffee? I just made some.** ”

The brunette just holds up her mug and answers “ **sure** ”.

While Clarke is pouring the coffee she can feel the other woman’s eyes on her again. It almost feels violent. She looks up for a second and their eyes meet just as Clarke expected they would. But it still feels weird, why does this woman always look at her like that.

The next few days Clarke has to think about these two incidents that happened with Ms. Woods but cannot quite understand why it bothers her so much. She other assistants have told her that Ms. Woods can be very conceited and that Clarke shouldn’t take it personal if she doesn’t have the best manners towards her employees. Around the other attorneys she acts like they’re all friends. Sometimes Clarke hears them laugh loudly on the hallway or call each other names from time to time. That makes her feel a little isolated and makes her question if she could ever become like this. Does she even have the right personality to become a lawyer? Or do you automatically get like this once you’ve spent some years doing that job? She just knows she would never be so impolite to her assistants, should she ever have some.

As Clarke leaves the office on Friday she feels like she already worked for a whole year instead of five days. She definitely needs a drink with her best friend and a shower, out of courtesy for her friend for the latter first. The first thing she takes off when she enters her apartment is her shoes. She really has to get used to walking in those awful heels all day or buy more flat shoes. Clarke changes into her PJs and finally gets to relax at least for the rest of the evening. When she wakes up at noon the next morning, she feels well rested for the first time in so long. As Clarke looks at her phone, she notices that she got an Email last night. She opens it and it is from Ms. Woods:

 

To: [Clarke.Griffin@woodsInc.com](mailto:Clarke.Griffin@woodsInc.com)

From: [Lexa.Woods@woodsInc.com](mailto:Lexa.Woods@woodsInc.com)

Subject: Meeting on Monday

_Dear Ms. Griffin,_

_Please come by my office first thing Monday morning._

_Regards,_

**_CFO - Lexa Woods_ **

 

Clarke doesn’t quite understand why she sent her an E-mail at like 2am on a Friday. Was sge that long in the office? She gets anxious and of course, thinks immediately about the worst possibilities. Did she make a mistake? Are they going to fire her? God how much she hates it not to know what’s going on.

Clarke has to think about this E-mail all weekend and it’s making her crazy. She’s almost angry at Ms. Woods for freaking her out like that. Could she not imagine how that would make Clarke feel to receive such a message from your employer in the middle of the night and then getting no indication of what’s the matter? This woman really starts to piss her off.

Clarke’s heart beats like crazy when she walked into the building on Monday morning. Would that be her last day here? She just cannot imagine what she did that would justify a reason to fire her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start isn't easy for Clarke and she has a lot to learn about self-control and focusing on the essentials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me really happy that some of you like this story and want me to continue. I don't know exactly where this story is going yet but let's find out together :)

She arrives in her office at 9am, puts her purse on the desk, takes out a little mirror to check her make-up before she walks to Ms. Woods’ office. Clarke hesitates a few seconds after she knocks, still feeling her heart jump like crazy in her chest. She opens the door and finds Ms. Woods in the same place as last time she entered her office.

“ **Hello. You wanted to speak with me Ms. Woods?** ” Clarke almost whispers because her voice shakes so much it’s hard for her to speak up. The brunette looks up surprised as if she didn’t remember wanting to see her.

“ **Oh, yeah. Please have a seat.** ” She says and points to a leather chair in front of her desk. Clarke sits down and waits.

“ **So…** ” Lexa begins after a few more seconds of typing on her keyboard “ **I have spoken to my assistants and they told me that you have completed every task they gave you to their full satisfaction. No trouble or mistakes so far.** ”

Lexa gets up from her chair and walks slowly around it while buttoning her jacket again with one quick movement of her left hand. Clarke swallows. “ **I think your talents are wasted in my assistants’ office. Making coffee and sorting the mail won’t help you with your studies.** ” She continues as she makes her way around the desk and stops right in front of Clarke while leaning against the edge of it.

The blonde can feel these dark eyes on her, almost as if they’re trying to look inside her head and reading her mind. Clarke looks up at her waiting for her to finally say where’s she’s getting with this.

“ **So I’ve been thinking why don’t you shadow me this week? You’ll finally learn something and see how it is going to be once you have finished University.** ” Lexa concludes.

Clarke is a little surprised about this quick ' _upgrade_ '. She thought she will have to endure way more senseless tasks before she even gets to be near an attorney.

“ **Wow! Thank you Ms. Woods. I really didn’t expect that. I almost thought you were going to fire me or something. I’ll gladly help you with anything I can.** ” Clarke answers happily.

She feels so relieved. One corner of Lexa’s mouth moves up for a few seconds as if she wanted to smile but it immediately goes back to a completely neutral facial expression again. And there it happens again, Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s and the blonde could feel how blood rushes through her head and into her cheeks. She wants to look away really badly but forces herself to hold Lexa’s gaze. Maybe that is some kind of test. Maybe eye contact is really important for negotiations. Lexa blinks and the moment is gone.

“ **For the beginning I’d ask you to just bring your laptop and your stuff in here so I don’t always have to call you whenever I need something. I have a little desk here that you can use.** ” Lexa says and points to a table in the left corner of the room that Clarke didn’t really notice before.

“ **Sure.** ” She answers and goes back to her office where some of the other assistants already sit at their desks.

 

“ **What did Ms. Woods want from you?** ”

“ **Well, she wants me to shadow her this week.** ” Clarke responds with a big smile. The assistants say nothing and just exchange some almost concerned looks. “ **What?** ” Clarke asks.

“ **It’s just that every time Ms. Woods asked a student to shadow her, it didn’t exactly end well.** ” One of them responds.

“ **What do you mean?** ” Clarke starts to worry now.

“ **Most of the students who got to be Ms. Woods’ personal assistant quit after a month or two. They never really gave an explanation why they quit. So, just be careful Clarke okay?** ”

“ **Umm.. okay.** ” Clarke answers not really sure what to think of this.

She will just see how it goes and if something seems weird to her she will just speak up and solve this face to face. They’re all adults aren’t they? There’s no reason why anything should happen if she just does her job right. She gets her purse and her jacket before going back to Lexa’s office to put everything on her chair. She turns around and notices Lexa staring at her again. What is it always with this woman? Can’t she look at something else.

“ **Okay, so the first thing I’ll need you to do is cancel the last two appointments in my calendar today. I have a meeting this evening so I don’t have to time for those calls later.** ”

And like this it continues for the whole day. Clarke is constantly on the phone with lots of people, canceling, rescheduling or organizing things for Lexa. When the clock shows 6pm she feels like her head is about to explode. Clarke starts packing her charger and laptop in her purse as Lexa comes in.

“ **Where are you going?** ” the brunette asks surprised.

“ **Umm.. home? It’s 6pm.** ” Clarke responds insecurely. Lexa starts laughing which makes Clarke pretty angry because she is tired as fuck and just wants to go home.

“ **Oh sorry to destroy your illusion but you should get used to working overtime as an attorney sweetheart. Unfortunately, the clock does not tell you when you’re done doing your work. A won case decides when you’re done.** ” Lexa lectures her with a mocking smile on her face.

Clarke really starts to dislike her more and more. She almost throws her purse back on the chair but still controls herself not to let it show how much this is really pissing her off right now. Lexa seems to know what she’s thinking and comes a little closer.

“ **Okay Ms. Griffin then let me make you an offer. You can go home now if you come to a business dinner with me and some clients tomorrow. It won’t take too long. We have to be there by 6pm and you just have to look distracting enough for me to be able to get a little more money out of them.** ”

Clarke doesn’t know what to say to that, so she just stares at her for the first ten seconds before opening her mouth.

“ **Yeah, okay.** ” That’s all she manages to say.

This is too important to fuck it up now because someone who’s in charge happens to be an asshole. Clarke grabs her purse and leaves with a quick ‘ _see you tomorrow_ ’ the room before she loses it. Once she is in the elevator she slams her fist against the elevator door pretty hard. Who the hell does she think she is? This arrogant woman can’t just order her around like she’s her property. Surely she’s going to provoke her even more tomorrow at this stupid ass dinner.

Clarke calls her friend Raven on the way home and already gets judging looks from other people on the subway because she is almost screaming while she tells her what happened.

“ **Wow, she really sounds like an asshole. I know you’re super angry Griff but remember, all of this will pay off a million times once you finish your studies. Do you want to stand there in a few years and say you fought your way through every obstacle they tried to put in your way or that you quit the moment it got difficult?** ” Raven asks.

“ **Of course the first thing.** ” Clarke admits.

“ **Well, there you go. Just get through tomorrow and on Friday we all go out partying and I’ll buy you your favorite drink. I’ll invite Octavia, Lincoln and Monty if you want to.** ”

“ **You always know the right things to say, Raven. Thank you for listening to me bitching. I really miss all of you.** ” Clarke says.

“ **We miss you too Griff. Don’t let the Muggles get you down.** ”

“ **You too.** ” She smiles and hangs up. That just made her feel so much better. Now she believes that she can get through tomorrow. After all it is just another experience for her, as Raven said it will all pay off.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is confident that she will get through this business dinner without any problems. Has she maybe overestimated herself a little?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still being here. I appreciate your comments and kudos :) things are getting a little hotter in here so better open some windows ;)

The next morning, Clarke is getting dressed for work but packs a second outfit for the business dinner tonight. She will show Lexa that two can play that game. Neither of them mentioned the dinner all day and Clarke just does whatever Lexa tells her to do at work but is secretly wondering what might happen tonight. The worst scenarios run through her mind, what if Lexa provokes her so much she cannot keep her mouth shut and says something stupid? What if the clients disagree to pay more money and Lexa blames it all on her? Clarke got to the point where she thinks that Lexa is capable of almost anything when it comes to showing everyone who’s boss. But her mother always told her not to ruin the future by speculating in the present. There’s no indication it would even get this bad so she should stop worrying about it. She will deal with it if this situation arises. At 5pm Lexa gets up from her chair and walks up to her.

“ **I hope you haven’t forgotten our little arrangement Ms. Griffin.** ”

“ **No, of course not Ms. Woods. What makes you think that?** ” Clarke asks politely but with a cold tone in her voice.

“ **Well, the way you’re dressed isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said you should look distracting.** ”

“ **Well, I brought a second outfit and will change before we leave, no worries.** ” The blonde responds.

Lexa doesn’t say anything to that and just returns to her desk. When the clock shows half past five Clarke gets up, grabs her purse and goes to the bathroom to change. She wore her hair in a bun all day, so now she opens it and lets her long, golden hair fall gracefully on her shoulders. She takes off her blouse and trousers and gets into a dark red, tight dress that shows every perfect curve of her waist, hips and ass. She puts shoes on that have the same shade red as the dress and applies red lipstick as well. She steps out of the stall and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks stunning but in a very subtle way. She reapplies her make-up and has to smile at the thought of how much she will impress Lexa with this. Clarke grabs her purse and leaves the bathroom to walk back to Ms. Woods’ office. She opens the door and walks to her desk. Lexa stands in front of the big windows behind her desk and finishes a phone call. She turns around and Clarke watches her out of the corner of her eye. Lexa freezes, her eyes locked on the woman in red. Clarke turns to her with a smile.

“ **Do I look appropriate Ms. Woods?** ” she asks teasingly. Lexa swallows and only loses her cool for a second or two before her face becomes unfathomable again.

“ **Yes. I think this will do.** ” She responds still not able to look away from her.

Clarke feels how Lexa’s eyes feel up her waist, her thighs, her cleavage, her perfectly shaped ass. Clarke has the feeling as if was going to be a pretty interesting evening.

“ **We are going to drive there with my car Ms. Griffin. My other assistants forgot to call us a cab and we have to be there on time.** ”

Clarke nods and wonders if she just said that to show her what kind of car she drives. Sometimes Ms. Woods is so transparent. They get into the elevator to get to the garage and Clarke holds up a tiny mirror to check if her make-up still looks good. She can sense Lexa staring again. She will tease the shit out of her tonight, that is for sure. Time for this arrogant woman to have a taste of her own medicine. The elevator arrives at the garage and Lexa leads the way to a BMW i8 with tainted windows and black matt paint. Clarke cannot believe what she sees.

“ **Is that yours?** ” she asks shocked.

“ **Of course.** ” Lexa responds with that cocky smile Clarke usually hates.

They get in the car and Clarke is just staring at every little detail not daring to touch anything. Lexa notices her being so amazed by her car and cannot help but to smile.

“ **You like cars?** ” the brunette asks while they wait at a stop sign.

“ **Yes! If I could afford one I would definitely get an Audi R8. I love German cars in general.** ”

Lexa laughs at that and says “ **Well then I should show you my collection. I got a few BMWs and Mercedes.** ”

Clarke resists the urge to roll her eyes. It was obvious that Lexa just wants to brag about her wealth again. If Lexa was a guy she would probably have a 2-inch dick, Clarke thinks. The rest of the ride passes without talking until they arrive at the restaurant.

“ **That looks pretty fancy.** ” Clarke says knowing what Lexa will say in response.

“ **Yeah of course. Did you expect we go to McDonald’s?** ” This time Clarke does roll her eyes and asks herself if she could manage to order enough wine to get hella drunk. “ **They texted me that they’re already inside but we are still on time so nothing to worry about.** ” Lexa explains as they walk up the stairs to get to the entrance of the restaurant.

Lexa opens the door and waits next to it to wait for Clarke to go in first.

“ **Thank you** ” the blonde says surprised.

As she walks through the door and the tall woman follows her she feels her hand on her lower back, so subtle it is hard to notice but Clarke can feel Lexa’s slim fingers dragging along her spine for a few seconds before she pulls them away and then acts like nothing happened. Clarke’s heart starts beating like crazy for some reason but she blames it on her nervousness. As she expected there are only old white men at the table once they reach it. They all shake hands and Lexa introduces Clarke to everybody. Once they sat down and ordered something to drink they start to talk about business. Clarke doesn’t understand everything they’re saying so she stays quiet for a while and just observes. Lexa’s behavior hasn’t really changed, except that she doesn’t dare to crack arrogant jokes anymore. The old men sometimes let their eyes wander over Clarke’s cleavage and her shoulders. They ask her a few questions how she likes working for Lexa

“ **Oh it is really amazing. I’m learning so much and the working climate is really good. You just feel comfortable working there.** ” she exaggerates.

While everyone else changes to whiskey after they finished the entrée, Clarke sticks with wine. She doesn’t have such a high alcohol tolerance and doesn’t want to become trashed as she already starts to feel tipsy. After her fourth glass it starts to get critical for Clarke she doesn’t know if anybody notices how drunk she already is. Lexa seems totally fine even though she already emptied 5 glasses of whiskey. Clarke knows if she drinks another glass she won’t be able to walk straight anymore but orders another one anyway. The blonde tells herself if she spends a few minutes outside the fresh air will clean her head. She gets up to go outside.

Lexa immediately asks “ **Where are you going?** ”

“ **Oh just outside to smoke a cigarette.** ” She lies.

“ **I come with you. Gentlemen, please excuse us for a minute we will be right back.** ” Lexa brownnoses them.

Clarke whispers “ _fuck_ ” under her breath because she doesn’t even smoke. They exit the restaurant and Clarke shakes a bit because it already starts to get chilly outside.

“ **You don’t even smoke do you?** ” Lexa asks with a smile and Clarke shakes her head.

“ **I just needed to get some fresh air.** ”

“ **Yeah, I get you. It can be a little intimidating being a minor in a man’s world.** ” Lexa says and lights her cigarette with a zippo.

Clarke doesn’t respond but rather watches Lexa exhaling the smoke. It’s probably the wine but she looks really good how she stands there in her dark blue suit and her long, brown hair. Clarke notices a silver ring with a green stone on Lexa’s middle finger as she takes another drag of her cigarette and suddenly Clarke catches herself wondering what else her fingers could do. Lexa notices her staring.

“ **What’s the matter Clarke? Never seen somebody smoke before?** ”

“ **I- Of course I have.** ” Clarke responds while she can feel the blood rushing into her cheeks.

Lexa just addressed her by her first name. Should she say something? Does it even bother her? The blonde puts a strain of her hair behind her ear and bites her lip. Lexa puts out her cigarette in the ashtray next to Clarke and then leans towards her, getting awfully close. Clarke doesn’t move, she doesn’t know what to do. Before she can comprehend what is going on she feels the tall woman’s hands on her hips and her raspy voice whispering

“ **You’re really a tease aren’t you? Giving me these looks all evening, wearing this dress, always talking back to me.** ”

“ **What..? I-I haven’t..** ” Clarke stutters not wanting to admit how her heart starts to throw itself against her rips as she feels Lexa’s hands going down her waist almost touching her thighs. She sucks in the cold air as her right hand reaches lower back.

She can hear Lexa smiling as she continues “ **Yeah, of course you haven’t Griffin. Secretly you just want me to take you home and make you feel good. You can barely control yourself.** ” Clarke can smell the cigarette on her breath as the brunette gently places her left hand on her throat. Lexa comes closer and closer to her face and Clarke thinks she is going to kiss her but right before their lips touch Lexa just smiles and turns away to go back inside again.

“ **Come on we shouldn’t let them wait Ms. Griffin.** ” She says as she holds the door open for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is so confused after the moment with Lexa outside the restaurant. Hopefully she knows what she's doing and doesn't regret her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! They give me the motivation to supply you with new chapters asap :) Stay tuned for more "interesting" scenes soon ;)

Clarke cannot move, her brain drowns in all kinds of emotions. Lexa continues to stare at her for a few more seconds but then shrugs her shoulders and goes inside. The blonde doesn’t know for how much longer she stands outside trying to understand what just happened. Did it even happen? Or is the wine making her see shit now that isn’t there? Finally she shakes her head and decides that it was nothing and follows her boss inside the restaurant.

“ **Ah Ms. Griffin finally you decided to join us again. How about we have one more drink and then call it a night. Some of us have to work in the morning.** ” Lexa says jokingly and earns some laughter from the other people sitting at the table with them.

Clarke sits down next to Lexa, presses her thighs together as tight as she can and completely straightens her back. She doesn’t say anything for a while and only participates in the conversation whenever they speak to her directly. Lexa gives her an angry look after another 15 minutes of silence but she doesn’t care. Is she expecting her to act all normal after what just happened? When they finally pay the check and go outside to shake hands a last time Clarke gives them all a charming smile before they make their way to Lexa’s car. Clarke holds up her head high while she is walking. They reach the car and Clarke attempts to open the right door but Lexa slams it shut before she opens it half-way.

“ **What the…** ” Clarke starts but Lexa holds up her hand to tell her to be quiet.

“ **What was that in the last 30 minutes?** ” she demands to know.

“ **What? I was just a little quiet.** ”

“ **You almost ruined this for me. They were already wondering what’s the matter with you.** ”

“ **Nothing even happened. You got the deal you wanted.** ” Clarke defends herself.

“ **That’s not what it is about. We got lucky tonight but the next time you need to pull yourself together!** ” the tall woman gets louder but so does Clarke.

“ **Oh I need to control myself? What about you saying all these things to me? Are you aware that that passes as sexual assault?** ”

“ **Oh please, don’t be so prude. This is about more than doing whatever you feel like doing. If you want to make it far in this business you need to always be in control of your feelings and emotions. Always.** ” She gets closer again when she says the last word.

" **Well let me tell you, you try to play your games with the wrong woman. You think all that impresses me? Your rude behavior or your wealth? It doesn’t. You are my boss Ms. Woods. That is all.** ” Clarke finishes before she turns around and starts walking down the street.

“ **Where are you going?** ” Lexa shouts.

“ **I’m going to get a cab.** ” She responds.

***

Lexa thinks about it if she should run after her but there’s no use. She is obviously too proud to understand what is at stake here. So she gets in her car, starts the engine but hesitates to turn right. Instead she turns left and drives down the street until she reaches Clarke still walking in her high heels. Lexa rolls down the right window and drives in the same pace as Clarke as she obviously doesn’t stop.

“ **Ms. Griffin don’t be silly. I will drive you home and we just pass this on as a misunderstanding.** ”

“ **No, thank you. I do not longer feels safe to drive in one car with you after you drank so much today but thank you for this offer Ms. Woods. I will see you in the office tomorrow.** ” Clarke says without looking at her and Lexa sees that it has no use, so she turns the car around to drive to her apartment.

Her mind started racing while her car was doing the same. She should have been a bit more careful with her advances. If another assistant quits people will start to ask questions soon, people like her mother. But she has the feeling that this Ms. Griffin is a different kind of woman. None of the previous ones dared to talk to her that way. She is something special otherwise she wouldn’t have made it this far. All that Lexa knew is that she has to have her and she knows that she is going to get her. Sooner or later. Lexa is not such an expert at the waiting game but she is convinced that she is going to be worth it.

As to expect, Lexa sleeps pretty bad that night. She finally manages to fall asleep but then seconds later her alarm rings.

“ _Fuck_ ” she whispers under her breath and gets out of bed.

Her grey sweatpants hang loose from her hips, her dark brown hair is all messed up because she tossed and turned all night. As she walks along the hallway and enters the bathroom the lights switch on automatically and she splashes some ice cold water into her face before looking at herself in the mirror. There are dark shades under her eyes and the imprint of the pillow is still on her left cheek. Lexa takes a big hairbrush and tries to straighten her hair a little bit before she takes her clothes off to step into the shower. The hot water makes the glass walls around it all foggy while she enjoys the water running down her body. You can say what you want about Lexa Woods but she does take care of her body. Her arms are slim but show how much weight they can carry, her abs reach from underneath her breasts to the lower part of her belly, the v-line shows the contours of her hips and her toned back muscles do stretch out some of her shirts every now and then. Lexa wraps a blue towel around her after she is done showering to get dressed for work. She walks in the room opposite of the bathroom. She throws the towel in a laundry basket near the door and opens several doors in her walk-in closet trying to decide what to wear. First she puts on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers and a matching bra, then a dark red button up shirt, of course all of her clothes are tailored so they fit her perfectly. Today she chooses a bright grey suit with a dark grey tie. She taps gently against a drawer and a variety of watches become visible. Golden, silver, black or white but Lexa goes with a silver Breitling watch and her favorite ring, a matching silver one with a green emerald in it. She doesn’t really eat breakfast so she grabs her keys and walks through the living room to the elevator that takes her to her garage.

When she enters her office Ms. Griffin isn’t here yet. Lexa takes a look at her watch, she still got 15 minutes. She sits at her desk and starts her laptop just as Ms. Griffin opens the door. Lexa doesn’t dare to look at her for longer than a few seconds but she looks undeniably sexy today again. Her tight pencil skirt makes Lexa think about how it looks underneath it and her dark green blouse which reveals a pretty big cleavage doesn’t help her shake those thoughts off.

“ **Good morning Ms. Griffin.** ” Is all she says.

“ **Good morning** ” the blonde responds and sits down at her desk. Another 15 minutes pass without either of them saying another word. Just the sound of Lexa typing on her keyboard. Finally, Lexa gets up and walks over to Clarke’s desk.

“ **Ms. Griffin I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I might have overreacted and should have kept it in a more professional manner.** ” She doesn’t react right away but stares at her screen for a few more seconds but then turns around to look at her.

“ **Thank you for that apology Ms. Woods. I gotta say that I didn’t act very professional myself. So it’s all forgotten.** ” Lexa manages a little smile and nods before she returns to her desk.

Later that day something happens that makes it pretty difficult for Lexa to stick to her plan to wait it out. Clarke comes back into the office to give Lexa some papers she just copied and leans over her desk. Her blouse falls forward a bit to grant Lexa a perfect view onto her perfectly shaped breasts. She wears a white bra which makes them look even bigger and rounder than they already are. Lexa probably stares a little too intense and too long because when she forces herself to look back to Clarke’s face the blonde is already watching her but doesn’t move at all. Lexa’s pupils widen as their eyes meet and she can feel this pressure inside her chest. All she wants is throw her on the table and just rip her clothes off but then Clarke blinks and walks back to her desk. Lexa curses under her breath but cannot properly concentrate for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa try to dissolve their differences and prejudices against each other and who knows? Maybe they could even establish something like a friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the lovely comments and the feedback! I really appreciate it and hope the story lives up to your expectations :) things are getting quite interesting from here..

The month passed way too fast in Lexa’s opinion. Secretly Lexa wants to keep Clarke a little longer as her personal assistant not only because she actually does excellent work. One day before it’s Clarke’s last day as her personal assistant Lexa has thought of something that might show Clarke that she can be actually nice every once in a while.

“ **Ms. Griffin?** ” she asks.

“ **Yes?** ”

“ **I have to say that you’ve done quite a good job in the past few weeks and I want to show you my gratitude for all the hard work you’ve been doing. I would like to invite you to my home for dinner. Nothing special just something that motivates you to keep up the good work.** ” Lexa says in a very friendly and warm voice.

“ **Oh wow, thank you Ms. Woods I would love to. That is really nice of you.** ” Clarke responds with a smile that shows her perfect teeth.

“ **Okay great then I would say 7pm tomorrow?** ”

“ **Sounds good** ” Lexa leaves the room and cannot hide a big smile.

Lexa tries to play it cool the next day but cannot deny that she is very excited. Does Clarke see it as a business dinner or does she see more in it? Lexa has to find that out. Since it’s Friday everybody goes home a little earlier so Lexa has enough time to cook. Now a more difficult question: What will she wear? Obviously not the same clothes she wears at work. Something casual but not too casual. When she gets home, she takes a shower and takes a look into her closet to see what her options are. She chooses light blue, tight, skinny jeans which actually make her ass look very nice, a black button up shirt with short sleeves and a silver watch. She wears her hair open tonight but makes sure it looks shiny. Then she starts cooking and gets totally lost in the process she almost didn’t hear the doorbell.

***

Clarke is walking down the street with her eyes locked on her phone because she has to use Google Maps to even find the building Lexa lives in. She still doesn’t know what to think of this. There has some undeniable tension between them these past two weeks, not even speaking of the incident in the restaurant. She isn’t sure if she likes Lexa or not. She can be gentle and nice in her own way but then she becomes this arrogant asshole again. Clarke is certain that something will happen during this dinner, hopefully it was the right decision to agree to it. Finally she sees the apartment building that could almost pass as skyscraper right in front of her. She enters to get in the elevator and looks one more time on her phone to make sure she has the right number. It is on the highest floor, how predictable. It seems to take forever to get there but that gives Clarke time to check her appearance in the big mirror behind her.

She wears flat shoes today, black jeans and a delicate pink coloured top which exposes her shoulders and the upper part of her arms. It all fits together perfectly with her golden hair and make-up. She is rather cute today than sexy.  Finally the elevator doors open and Clarke freezes for a second when she sees Lexa’s home for the first time. Just like in her office on every wall hangs at least one expensive looking painting, a little fireplace in the right corner makes it look cozy and the huge couch, fur carpet and big pillows tell Clarke that Lexa seems to value comfort a lot. Slowly she walks in not sure if she’s allowed to.

“ **Hello?** ” she says loudly. Then she hears footsteps coming from another room. Lexa walks around a corner and Clarke almost doesn’t recognize her. Her hair looks so much more different when she wears it open and not in a ponytail and it’s kind of weird to see her in jeans and a shirt than a suit but the view is not unpleasant at all.

“ **Good evening Ms. Griffin. I’m glad you could make it. Did you find here okay?** ”

“ **Oh yes I did, thank you. But if you want you can just call me Clarke. When I’m already in your home I think we could drop some formalities.** ”

Lexa has to smile at that “ **Of course, Clarke. I am not quite finished yet with the meal because I expected you in 15 minutes but please take a seat if you don’t mind.** ”

“ **I’m sorry I am too early. Of course I can wait a bit but may I use your restroom before we eat?** ” Clarke asks blushing.

“ **Sure, you just go upstairs and it’s the second door on the left.** ”

“ **Thank you** ” Clarke responds before she starts walking up the stairs.

She really wants to go to the bathroom but cannot help but notice an open door to her right while she is walking down the hallway. A quick look makes her stop. She takes a look behind but still hears Lexa cooking so she dares to open the door a little more. This must be her closet! And Clarke already thought she owns many clothes but only one item in here costs probably as much as her entire wardrobe. She enters the room very careful not to make a sound. After a few seconds she notices a non-transparent glass door at the end of some shelves. Secretly she knows she shouldn’t be in here and should really get back before she gets caught but before she can worry about it too much she turns the doorknob around and opens the door. What she sees makes her mouth drop open.

There are shelves and drawers just like in the previous room but the only difference between them is that there are whips, canes, ropes  or leaches lying on the shelves. The room looks very tidy and organized. Clarke walks slowly around the room touching some of the canes, which are made of solid wood. She opens one of the drawers to find all kinds of sex toys in them, all lined up as if every piece has its own place. She even takes one purple vibrator out of the drawer to look at it. She doesn’t know if this scares her or makes her curious. She also owns a vibrator, who doesn’t? But this seems like professional stuff. Clarke just puts the vibrator back and closes the drawer when she hears Lexa’s voice from downstairs.

“ **Clarke? Dinner is ready. Everything alright?** ” Clarke hurries up to get out of the room and walks quickly downstairs not noticing that she didn’t close the drawer all the way.

“ **Sorry I just had to reapply my make-up and it always takes me a while.** ”

“ **No problem** ” Lexa says. “ **I hope you like what I made.** ” She continues.

“ **I am sure I will.** ” Clarke answers as she sits down at a big glass table in front of her plate.

“ **I made some filet steaks, a salad and baked potatoes with self-made sour cream and some parsley.** ” Lexa explains while she puts down a plate in front of Clarke. “ **I just assumed that you like your steak medium otherwise I’d have to ask you to leave my house immediately.** ” She jokes and even manages a cocky smile. Clarke smiles as well and thanks her. They start eating in silence after Clarke assures her that everything is absolutely delicious.

But then Clarke asks “ **Can I ask you a question?** ”

“ **Fire away.** ”

“ **Why are you always so moody at work but in private you’re actually pretty nice.** ” Clarke says. She can see that Lexa’s cheeks turn red and she avoids looking her in the eyes.

“ **Well I guess everyone has like a ‘ _work personality_ ’ I just noticed that I get away with most things if I act bossy.**” She shrugs. The rest of the meal is eaten in silence and Clarke tries to think about something to talk about but doesn’t know how far she can go with the personal questions.

After they’re finished Lexa cleans up and says “ **I gotta go to the bathroom very quickly. Do you care for some dessert afterwards?** ”

“ **Of course!** ” Clarke exclaims which makes Lexa smile again.

The brunette goes upstairs while Clarke looks around her kitchen. The fridge is almost twice as big as she is, the counters are shiny and the oven looks like she barely uses it. Actually it takes quite a while until Lexa comes back but when she does she has a weird look on her face. Clarke cannot quite tell what it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things becomes really confusing between Lexa and Clarke but definitely not unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the "long" wait, I've been pretty busy with work but because it's Friday I thought I might give a very special chapter that will improve your weekend guys ;) Thank you for still sticking around.

„ **Is everything alright?** “ Clarke asks.

„ **Yeah. Do you care for some dessert? Nothing fancy but I still got chocolate pudding.** ” Lexa replies.

“ **Yes! I love chocolate** ” Clarke exclaims with a smile.

Lexa has to smile herself a little while she goes to the fridge to get out the chocolate pudding and hands Clarke a bowl with a little spoon. Clarke eats it very carefully but obviously enjoys it, she loves everything with chocolate. Again they eat in silence but when they’re finished Lexa looks at her.

“ **You got a little bit of chocolate on your cheek there. Let me take care of it.** ” Lexa says and leans forward to wipe it off Clarke’s face.

Lexa moves very slowly and Clarke twitches accidently when Lexa’s finger touched her cheek.

“ **Don’t worry I am not contagious. But tell me one thing Clarke…** ” Lexa says with a pretty dark voice. She stops touching Clarke’s cheek but looks directly into her eyes and Clarke holds her gaze. “ **Did your mother never teach you not to open doors in other people’s closets?** ” Clarke’s ears turn dark red all of a sudden.

“ **I-I didn’t m-mean to touch anything-g.** ” she stutters.

“ **Oh but you did. You forgot to close one drawer all the way, so I am assuming you didn’t just stumble into the wrong room and then left.** ” Lexa is standing now next to her chair watching her very carefully. Clarke just wants to jump up and run out of this room and never return.

“ **I am sorry. I shouldn’t have looked into it.** ”

“ **Well, your apology doesn’t solve the problem that you saw this and I don’t know if I can risk it that you go to work and tell everyone about it.** ” Lexa says.

“ **I won’t tell anyone I swear!** ” Clarke almost yells.

“ **I don’t know if you will. There’s no guarantee for me.** ”

“ **Are you going to fire me now?** ” Clarke asks with a breaking voice.

“ **No, I don’t think so. I got a better idea to make sure you will keep this to yourself. Get up from the chair.** ” Lexa says. It was not a bidding it was an order.

Clarke does as she is told. The two women watch each other for a few seconds before Lexa walks to the staircase and goes upstairs and shows Clarke to follow her by tapping on the handrail. The blonde hesitates for a second but follows her upstairs.

“ **Look I promise you I am not going to tell anybody about this. You have my word.** ” Clarke begs when they reached the top of the stairs.

Lexa doesn’t say anything and goes into the direction of the room that Clarke accidently found. She holds the door open for Clarke and waits.

“ **Go on.** ” the brunette assures her as Clarke hesitates. Once she entered Lexa closes the door behind them. “ **Now, take a look around. Touch anything you like. Ask me whatever you want to ask.** ” Lexa concludes.

Clarke just stares at her not being able to speak. She definitely didn’t expect that. She is not sure if she wants to look closer at all these things but does as she was asked. Her fingers brush over lots of leather, straps, and polished stainless steel before she stops in front of something that looks a short pole with two restraints on each end. Clarke takes it to examine it, it has a length of about 25cm and is rather heavy. She hears Lexa coming closer and stop right behind her, she can feel her breath against her neck which sends shivers down her spine and makes the hair on her forearm stand up.

“ **Found something that you like?** ” Lexa whispers very close to Clarke’s ear. “ **This is used to keep your legs spread, so you cannot close them or move them.** ” Lexa explains.

“ **Why would someone wear this?** ” Clarke asks confused. She still doesn’t quite get what could be enjoyable about all of this in here.

“ **Because it is exciting to give someone else full control over your body.** ” Lexa says and her lips are only centimeters away from Clarke’s ear but she is not touching her in any way.

Clarke can feel more goosebumps covering her entire body even though she doesn’t want her body to react like this to Lexa. She doesn’t want her heartbeat to accelerate, but at the same time she is curious for what happens next.

“ **Because when someone else has control over you like that you forget everything else.** ” and now Clarke can feel the heat between her legs, the urge to bite her lip. “ **Do you think you could give someone else that kind of control over you, Clarke?** ” Lexa asks while she walks to Clarke’s other side.

The blonde still holds this pole in her hands not knowing what to do with it until Lexa walks around her until she is in front of her. She takes it gently out of Clarke’s grip and places it back on a shelf. Clarke swallows trying to control her natural body functions or at least to hide them but doesn’t seem to be very successful. “ **Why so quiet? Is that all you wanted to know or is there some more curiosity hidden?** ”

Clarke is unable to respond, all she sees is this tall woman pacing up and down very slowly in front of her. All she sees are these green eyes that watch every movement, every expression.

“ **I-I don’t know.** ” Clarke finally croaks.

Lexa takes a step forward; she is so close now Clarke can feel her breath on her lips. Her fingers touch Clarke’s cheek again and she cannot help to twitch but Lexa ignores it. Her slim fingers wander to her jaw, underneath her chin until her right hand is half wrapped around Clarke’s throat while her thumb is placed exactly over her wind pipe but to her surprise Clarke allows her to rest her hand there. Lexa lets her thumb go gently up and down her throat. “You like that?” Lexa whispers. Clarke gives in the urge to bite her lip and nods.

“ **You see now why people find pleasure in letting someone take control? To decide what they want to do with you? I know you’re curious to find out what it’s really like.** ” she continues in a husky voice.

Before Clarke can comprehend what is happening got Lexa her hand on her lower back and takes Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth, bites hard on it and pulls it into her direction. Clarke makes a sound while Lexa bites on her lip but afterwards the two women just look at each other heavily breathing. The seconds go by without either of them moving an inch. In Clarke’s mind started a terrible fight of emotions. The blonde girl just ignores all sanity and all worries where this might end the moment she grabs Lexa’s collar and smashes her lips against hers. She can feel Lexa’s hands everywhere on her, her hip, her hair, her waist. She claws herself into Lexa’s neck and doesn’t let go anymore. Clarke’s mouth opens and a moan slips out as she can taste Lexa’s tongue on hers and her breath filling up her lungs. Lexa seems to lose control because she just grabs Clarke and slams her on one of the drawers before she places her right thigh between Clarke’s legs and starts to move it against her crotch. Clarke feels her tensed muscles making her moan even more and cannot help but to move her hip against her leg as well. Lexa notices that and smiles a little while they still kiss each other almost violently.

“ **There you go Clarke, that’s the curiosity I want to see from you.** ” Lexa moans in between two very long kisses. The brunette places her left hand around Clarke’s throat again and her right hand between her legs but this time she applies pressure on both places. Clarke feels how her wind pipe tightens but feels waves of pleasure running through her body.

“ **Ugh, Lexa…** ” Clarke finally gets out while she tries to just shove her hands underneath Lexa’s shirt but Lexa stops her by grabbing her wrists. “ **Please… just- just let me…** ” Clarke begs and gets closer to Lexa again because she stopped moving her hand between her legs to grab her wrists. Lexa starts laughing a little bit but that makes Clarke angry. Why is she laughing?

“ **I think I need to explain the rules first to you, Griffin. You don’t get to touch me, not until you earned that right, you understand?** ”

“ **But why do I have to earn it? I let you touch me.** ” Clarke protests still trying to free her wrists from Lexa’s grip but she has too much strength. Lexa starts laughing again.

“ **You’re not allowing me to do anything. You let me do it because you cannot help yourself to give me everything I want.** ” Clarke attempts to protest again but her words turn into another moan as Lexa lets go of one of her wrists and places it against her crotch again. When Clarke opens her eyes again she can still see her smile.

 

“ **See? I always get what I want.** ”


End file.
